elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Government
A government is a system or group of people with the authority to govern a country, state, planet, star system, organized community or other population group."government". Oxford English Dictionary, Oxford University Press. December 2017. Societies without a government are described as anarchy. A government usually consists of a legislature, administration and judiciary. A government can determine and enforce state policies. The governments category has a list of historic and contemporary governments in the galaxy. Faction Government Each minor faction has its own Government type - stations and systems inherit from the minor faction that controls them. There is not much known about the effects of government type on the game's mechanics. There are fifteen government types: # Anarchy # Colony # Communism # Confederacy # Cooperative # Corporate # Democracy # Dictatorship # Feudal # Imperial # None # Patronage # Prison Colony # Theocracy # Engineer None and Anarchy both allow crimes to be committed without recompense and ships here will not show up as WANTED thus it is recommended to keep an eye out for pirates. Government Types The different government types each have a subtype or subtypes, visible on the Status screen in the ship under System Status when clicking to see the details of a minor faction. An incomplete list is given below. For a more complete list, see: https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=132071 Anarchy A star system with a leading Anarchy minor faction allows crimes to be committed without consequence and no ships will show as "wanted" unless scanned with a Kill Warrant Scanner. Unfettered - Independent Colony Incomplete. Communism Communist - Independent Confederacy Venturist - Federation SystemDescription_Empire_Confederacy - Empire Currently broken. Results in an anarchy system with system security ships, SystemDescription_Empire_Confederacy ''as the system description and swapping NPC portraits for that faction. Cooperative Broker - Independent Broker - Alliance Corporation Corporation - Independent Corporation - Federation Corporation - Empire Corporation - Alliance Democracy Democrat - Independent Democrat - Alliance Political - Federation Dictatorship Dictator - Independent Dictator - Empire Feudal Feudalist - ''Empire Neo-Feudalist ''- ''A faction that actively engages in activity to ensure that Imperial Corporations are ceded more control over the day to day running of Imperial Worlds. Feudalist - Independent Imperial Patronage Patronage - Empire Patronage - Empire Alternative Lobbyist - Alliance Prison Colony Watchmen - Independent Theocracy A form of government in which God (or a deity) is recognized as the king or immediate ruler, and his laws are taken as the statute-book of the kingdom, these laws being usually administered by a priestly order as his ministers and agents; hence (loosely) a system of government by a sacerdotal order, claiming a divine commission; also, a state so governed. Notes * A system's government type can be seen via the Info tab in the Galaxy Map, by colour coding stars in the Galaxy Map, or by viewing the overall information in the System Map. * Minor Faction government types can be viewed in the overall information in the System Map. * Station government types can be viewed by selecting a station on the System Map. * When in some Anarchy systems, ships will not show up as WANTED, but they can be Scanned with a Kill Warrant Scanner which will reveal any bounties currently active on their heads. References Category:Guides Category:Organizations Category:Governments